Jennifer Banks
Jennifer 'JD' Dylan Banks is a recurring character belonging to Pippy in World 3: Renegade. She is the future daughter of George and Tara Banks. Her older brothers are Sam and John Banks, and she will manifest the abilities of Location Teleportation, Subconscious Attraction, Body Separation and Mental Trapping. Appearance When she is born, Jennifer will have the same light blonde hair belonging to her older half-brother, Sam, and this is believed to be inherited from their paternal grandmother, Samantha Banks. She has the same brilliant bright blue eyes as her father, and as she ages, her hair colour will not darken. A trait inherited from her mother will be that her hair is naturally wavy. Jennifer will be not much below average in her height as an adult, although she will be very tall as a child. When she is younger, she will be quite chubby, with round cheeks, but when she grows up, she will become very skinny. Jennifer will be highly self-conscious in the way she looks, normally spending a long time on her hair and what she is going to wear. When she's older, she will chose flattering clothes, and in summer, she will live in a bikini, no matter how sunny it is. Abilities Jennifer will manifest her first power of Location Teleportation at birth. Using this ability, Jennifer will be able to teleport to the location of another, by focusing on the person and closing her eyes. She will then vanish and appear near wherever the other person is. She can also use the ability to follow a person after that person teleports away from her. If a person has time-travelled, Jennifer could also time-travel to join them, and if a person was dead they could still teleport to their body, if it remains. If there is no body left then the ability will fail. It can be used to time-travel by focusing on a particular past or future version of a person, and any person touching Jennifer at the time can also be teleported with her. However, the ability doesn't work if she focus on a place instead, or if she tries to teleport to an empty location. Her second ability will be Subconscious Attraction, manifested at the same time as Location Teleportation. This is the ability to subconsciously make people like her and befriend her. Jennifer will not be able to control this ability, and it is a weaker and slightly different form of attraction, as it is only really used weakly to make people like her almost immediately. It will be very difficult for any person to resist when she asks them for something, and the effect it has on people will range depending on how much the person likes her naturally. She will not be able to use this ability to make people sexually attracted to her. Jennifer's third power will manifest when she is two months old, and this is the ability of Body Separation, allowing her to successfully separate parts of the body from the whole. This ability allows Jennifer to separate her own limbs from her body, without pain or any harm being caused to her. She can also remove parts from the bodies of others, and there is no limit to what she can remove. The bodies can simply survive without the article she removes, but that remains alive as well. For example, if the body and the head are separated, both can function without the other. She can also later reattach the article removed, without leaving any mark or sign of what she'd done, and she usually only uses this ability to prank people. She will not manifest her fourth and final ability until she is fifteen years old. This will be the ability of Mental Trapping. Jennifer is able to use this ability to trap someone in their own thoughts. The ability will create a world that they believe in real, inside their own mind. Jennifer is able to control whether they are trapped in nightmares and negative memories, like the ability horror trapping, or in a world where they are happy. The person she uses this ability on will become unconscious, and will be completely unaware that it is all imaginary. This ability has the reflex result of making Jennifer have many different fantasies, although they are only in her head. Family & Relationships *Mother - Tara Watson *Father - George Banks *Older half-brother - Sam Banks *Older brother - John Banks *Paternal grandparents - Samantha and Perry Banks *Maternal grandparents - Josephine and Herbert Watson *Paternal Aunt - Holly Banks *Maternal Uncles - Mark and Jacob Watson *Godfather - Danny Maxxted *Godmother - Elan Vaughan-Reist-Greene-Maxxted Personality Jennifer is a very outgoing person - she will subconsciously use her ability to make people like her, without knowing it. She will be quite emotionally clingy, and dislike arguments and fighting. She's very funny, and quite random in the way her brain works. She finds it difficult to behave seriously, no matter how old she gets. As a reflexive result of her mental trapping, Jennifer will spend a lot of her time daydreaming. Home Jennifer will live in Washington DC, with her parents, George and Tara, and her two brothers, Sam and John Banks. While they currently live in an apartment, by the time Tara is pregnant with John, the couple will have moved from the apartment to a family home. Jennifer will grow up in the five bedroom house, with a large garden behind the house. The house will also have a garage, and Jennifer's room will be on the second floor, the old attic used as general storage and a nursery for the children. The family will also own a pet dog and two cats, who live in the utility room. Brief History Jennifer will be born on the 16th of June 2014, making her the youngest child and only daughter of Tara and George Banks. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters Category:Future Characters